


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I just want to do this with chris evans, Making Out, No Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: A lazy afternoon with fingering courtesy of Chris Evans.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Chris Evans fic! I am nervous because it’s been easily two years since I last wrote anything. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this though. No beta, only myself proof reading! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! I’d like to keep writing, so hopefully you guys enjoy this!  
> Find me on Tumblr: Ozarkthedog

An early summer breeze blew through the open patio doors. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon after a day of cleaning the house. You both shucked off your clothes after a shower and proceeded to lay around naked in bed until dinner time. 

You and Chris are lying on your sides, facing each other. Chris has his arms tightly around you as he pulls you up into his body. He peppers kisses on your cheeks, lips and forehead. You wrap your arms around his shoulders while he slides his leg between yours. You feel his eyelashes graze your jaw as his lips slowly descend your neck, making your squirm. 

“I love feeling your body against mine”, He says as he nips at the base of your neck, “We fit perfectly together.” 

Chris slides his hands from around your back to grab your hips and grind you harder on his leg. 

You let out a whimper as you slowly get his leg wetter and wetter. You bring your hands to his freshly shaven buzz cut, angling to press your lips to his. His lips are so soft and plush. You get lost in his kisses as they start to get more heated. Your tongue grazes his as he groans, and pulls away from you. 

Bright blue eyes meet yours. “I want to watch you cum. Can I make you cum?” He asks timidly. It makes you smile how he asks your consent even now after years of being together. A smile graces your face, “Yes, of course, Darling.” Chris beams with delight as you wonder what he plans to do with you.

He gives you another passionate kiss, one that takes your breath away. Then you see him bring his fingers up to his mouth. He sucks on one, getting it nice and wet. 

He shifts his leg, the one in between your legs to give his hand some room. 

You figured out his game as he brought his hand down to your mound. 

“Chris!” you squeal out when he touches your clit. “What, babe? Oh, is your clit too sensitive?” he says condescendingly.

You reach down to grab his wrist, he allows you to hold on because both he and you know you don’t have the strength to pull his hand away.

He chuckles in your ear, as he slides his fingers around your clit. He brings his fingers down to your opening, just barely dipping in. Your pussy tries to grab his fingers, but he keeps on teasing you. Trying to shove his hand down, you grab tighter at his wrist. “Do you want something, love?” he says in that teasing voice you’ve come to love/hate.

“I can’t take it. Please. Put those fingers in-” 

You barely manage to get the words out as he grabs the back of your neck and thrusts two fingers in your aching pussy.

“Yesss, Chris! Fuck.” You gasp out.

He smiles down at you, “There we go. Does that feel better?” Your mouth opens with a silent moan as you nod your answer.

“No, love. I want words. I want to hear you say filthy things as you make a mess on me.” He commands.

You close your eyes in embarrassment. His fingers are so deep in your pussy. Spreading you open with each thrust. Slowly pulling them out with a slight turn to this hand catching on your walls. 

“Your fingers feel so good in my cunt.” He groans as his hips thrust towards you involuntarily. 

“God, they open me up. They fill my pussy up completely.” You finally let go of his wrist and grad at his shoulders when a wave of pleasure passes through you. 

The wet sounds coming from your pussy were so loud. Chris kept fucking your pussy with a steady rhythm, never breaking. 

Your gasps increase as he adds a third finger, stretching you even more. “That’s it, Love. Let me make you feel good. I want to feel your pussy squeeze my fingers nice and tight.”

Those thick fingers kept grazing your g-spot ever so lightly, driving you crazy. You started to really move and try to both run away and towards the pleasure he was inflicting on you.  
His grip on the base of your neck tightened. He didn’t want you moving away from him. You opened your mouth with a plea and dug your nails into his shoulders.

“No, you’re not going anywhere. I want to watch you fall apart on my fingers. I want to watch you squirt all over me.”

He then focused all attention on your g-spot. Rubbing and pulling down at that lovely spot deep in you. You could never last long once Chris aimed his fingers on your g-spot. The intense waves that rippled through your body made you seize up and cry out when a gush squirted out of you. Soaking his hand and your legs, he doubled his efforts wanting to prolong the orgasm as much as he could. His fingers found their way in even deeper with the added lubrication of your squirt. 

“Yes, Love, that’s a good girl. Cumming all over my hand, making a mess.” He said with a gravely, lust filled voice. He almost sounded out of breath himself, taken back by the way you looked as you orgasm. 

After a few more deep thrusts, he pulled his fingers from your swollen pussy. Your body felt heavy and tired as you came down from your high. He brought his drenched fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them greedily as you lay there catching your breath. 

You look over at him and smile. You lean in for a kiss and taste your essence on his tongue. He moans once again, savoring your taste. 

“I hope that was good, my Love?” He asks as he rolls on his back and brings your head down on his chest.

You shout out a laugh, “What do you think?”


End file.
